Zachary
''Zachary & Ainsley 5: Spice vs. Blood ''is a 2013 American computer animated horror drama adventure romantic comedy film directed and written by Tommy Wirkola and produced by David Ellison and Kevin Messick. It stars the voices of Trey Parker, Matt Stone, John DiMaggio, Phil LaMarr, Billy West, Maurice LaMarche, David Herman and Neil Patrick Harris. It is the fifth film in the Zachary & Ainsley film series. It serves as a sequel to Zachary & Ainsley 4: The Sparkly Dance (2012). Distributed by Paramount Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Columbia Pictures and produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Skydance Productions, the film released on January 25, 2013. This is the first film in the series where Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer owns distribution rights, the only film in the series to be released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Paramount Home Media Distribution and the last film in the series to be produced by Sony Pictures Animation. A sequel, Zachary & Ainsley 6: Summer Adventures, ''released on June 13, 2014. The film is dedicated to the memory of Michael Clarke Duncan (who died on September 3, 2012). Details '''Directed by' Tommy Wirkola Produced by David Ellison Kevin Messick Written by Tommy Wirkola Starring Trey Parker Matt Stone John DiMaggio Phil LaMarr Billy West Maurice LaMarche David Herman Neil Patrick Harris Production companies Sony Pictures Animation Skydance Productions Distributed by Paramount Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Columbia Pictures Release Date January 25, 2013 Plot Zachary and the girls run a trail, already sweating from all the running. Then they spend a week of relaxation to cool down. Voice cast *Trey Parker as Zachary Bortz *Matt Stone as Ainsley Bortz and Spearslinger Indian *John DiMaggio as Meredith Bortz *Phil LaMarr as Alexa Bortz *Billy West as Abby and Olivia Indian *Maurice LaMarche as Kaia Bortz *David Herman as Lydia Bortz *Neil Patrick Harris as Clancatcher Bortz *Julianne Moore as Alexandra Bortz *Chloe Grace Moretz as Carina Bortz *Judy Greer as Alex Bortz *Gabriella Wilde as Leah Bortz *Gemma Arterton as Rachel Bortz *Portia Doubleday as Allie Indian *Saxon Sharbino as Sophia Indian *Meryl Streep as Abworker Bortz *Lauren Graham as Sarah Bortz *Dakota Johnson as Maddie Bortz *Paul Walker as Rusty Bortz *Michael Clarke Duncan as Sherlock Sheahomes Bortz Release The film was scheduled for release on January 25, 2013 so that Paramount Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer would release it with Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters. MPAA rating The film is rated PG-13 for bloody horror violence and terror, thematic/suggestive material and language. Home release The film released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Paramount Home Media Distribution on April 30, 2013. DVD Menu Play Movie-Scene Selections-Bonus Features-Subtitles-Trailers Book Zachary & Ainsley 5: Spice vs. Blood: Ancient Fans of Imaginations Movie Novelization Transcript For the transcript, click here. Trailers and TV Spots Trailers Trailer 1 Trailer 2 Trailer 3 Trailer 4 Trailer 5 Appearance in list of a company's films Distributors Paramount Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Columbia Pictures Producers Sony Pictures Animation Skydance Productions Links Zachary & Ainsley 5: Spice vs. Blood at Fanon Wiki Category:2013 films Category:Zachary & Ainsley Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Skydance Productions films